Blindly in Love
by fAtAlflAme
Summary: Bill Weasley was not a man with high expectations, while Fleur Delacour was a woman who wanted the world. Bill and Fleur's love in under 1,500 words.


Blindly in Love

A.N: So, basically this is the abridged version of Fleur and Bill. Now that I'm rereading it, I have two thoughts. 1. This sounds like a fairy tale 2… this thing is so fluffy it would choke a kitten. (And my muse) So anyway, Enjoy! Anything you recognize is not mine! Oh, and Read and Review!

_I am not my hair_

_I am not this skin_

_I am not your expectations no no_

_I am not my hair_

_I am not this skin_

_I am a soul that lives within_

_-Indie Arie: I Am Not My Hair_

Bill Weasley was not a man with high expectations. He was told from a young age by everyone who didn't like his family that he wouldn't amount to anything. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in his father, but he figured it was true, considering that with only one child they were as poor as they were with seven. He spent most of his life watching his siblings grow up in front of him, watching wars pass and people he loved fall before him. He learned early on what set him apart from the rest of his family. While his brothers and sister all had the same flaming red hair, they were different people with different personalities. Bill, he personally enjoyed adventure and adrenaline. He wanted to be the man in the stories his mother had read to him when he was a child. He wanted to be the daring prince who rescued the entire kingdom and swept the beautiful princess off her feet. He didn't want to be the 'eldest Weasley boy' who was categorized by his flaming red hair.

Fleur Delacour was a woman who wanted the world. She was born into a family that was drowning in money, and she had a beautiful veela for a mother. She was trained to believe that one day she would charm her way into the hearts of every wealthy man, and then take her pick of them. She would be rich, and sit in the lap of luxury all her life. She spent most of her life learning etiquette and how to be graceful. She was to be the most noticeable girl in the room at all times, and have men falling at her feet. Still, Fleur didn't want to be that girl. She wanted to be the girl who worked for her money and took pride in what she did. She wanted to live for herself, and instead of marrying for money, she wanted to marry for love. She didn't want to be the 'eldest Delacour girl' who was categorized by her unnatural beauty.

When Bill was at Hogwarts, he got so much attention for his hair. Some of the girls swooned and sighed looking at the brave, smart red head, while others looked at him and deemed him a freak. He couldn't get away with much; his hair was so noticeable you could pick him out in a crowd with barely a glance. It was a trait he loathed as a child.

When Fleur was at Beauxbatons, she got so much attention for her veela charm. The boys all fell at her feet, practically drooling at the sight of her, while the girls hated her passionately. She could get away with anything, so long as the person that caught her was male. She was followed by flocks of girls who pretended to love her, just so that they could be seen with the most beautiful girl in the school. Her charms were something she hated and loved.

When Bill graduated, he went of to Egypt. He told his brothers to carry on his legacy at Hogwarts, packed his bags, kissed his mother on the cheek, and left on the same day without a second glance. It wasn't that he didn't love his family; he just felt too stifled in a home with so many people. When he began to work as a curse-breaker, he grew out his hair as long as he could and piled it into a ponytail, pierced his hair, rolled up his sleeves and got to work. The girls were awed by the built man with the gorgeous hair. As happy as he was to be free from the rules of the family, he still didn't feel comfortable. He wasn't known for his hard work, or his amazing personality. He was known only for his hair, and as much as he wanted to cut it off sometimes or change its color, he didn't. His hair was as much a part of him as his arms and legs.

When Fleur graduated, she stayed in France. Gabrielle-- her little sister-- still needed her in the unholy place they called home, and she was the only person Fleur would stay for. Her mother wanted her close to make sure nothing happened to her, and didn't want to let her go until she found a suitable husband. Her father, well, he claimed he was just overprotective. Fleur claimed he was a nutcase. It wasn't that she didn't love her family – wait, yes it was. As soon as she could ensure that little Gabrielle was away from them and safe, she would pack her bags and leave. She planned to go to Britain, learn some English, make a life for her self, and just generally get away from her family. Get away from the house that was swimming in veela magic. As much as she loathed all the attention that she got, she couldn't bring herself to turn off that veela charm. It was a part of her that made her feel confident that she could carry out her plans, just knowing that if things went bad she would always be beautiful enough to find a husband. Her charm was her safety, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Bill and Fleur met at Gringotts, and became fast friends. There was something between them that just seemed to click, and Bill didn't quite understand what. The first time they kissed, Fleur was thrilled, and Bill couldn't figure out why. He was sure she'd been kissed like that before…she was absolutely flawless. Months later, when Bill was planning to propose, he became slightly unsure of himself. With uncharacteristic boldness, Bill asked her a question he'd been meaning to. "Tell me Fleur. Am I really as in love with you as I think, or is it just your charms that make me feel this way?" Fleur was not very surprised, she'd actually been expecting him to ask this somehow, and gave the only honest answer there was. "Zee charm? Oh Beel, I 'ave never tried to charm you, and I 'ave never wanted to. I want you to love me… for me."

So obviously, Bill managed to find his dream girl, Fleur Delacour. She was part veela, and his definition of beautiful. Fleur managed to find her dream guy too, the dashing and adventurous Bill Weasley. Bill's mother couldn't figure out for the life of her why they would want to get married. According to Molly, they had absolutely nothing in common. Whenever she said this Bill could barely hold back a retort. They were more similar then anyone ever realized. She was flawless and had an unnatural charm about her, and him….well, he had red Weasley hair. Underneath it all though, they were in love with only each other and in love with being in love.


End file.
